I Will Never Forget You My Dear Little Sister
by 01XxVictorianxLolitaxX01
Summary: Mikuo Thinks back to when Miku was first made while watching her disappearance before his. and how he will never forget his sister. I tried to make an Angsty one but I think it sucks. Be nice with reviews! Rated K plus !


**A/N:**** Hi everyone! I've been sooo dead with school and stuff so apologies to you guys. I made a Family Mikuo and Miku angsty Story and I wanted to do try this. I don't own Vocaloid Enjoy! : D p.s it is set in Mikuo's point of view**

**Mikuo's POV**

I will always remember when you arrived to the Vocaloid House. All wrapped up in a teal blanket, fast asleep. WellMeiko grabbed hold of you. You opened up your big doe Teal coloured eyes and pulled a face before you started crying. Meiko started to Panic. When master announced that your Name will be Miku...He didn't have a last name for you...until I had hold of you. You Stared at me with curious eyes, I stared back. We had a mini Staring Contest until you giggled out the words "Brother!" Everyone stood still. I smiled and hugged you close while Kaito complained that he want to be your big brother. Well tough look to him.

I was glad when you declared me as your Brother. Master decided to Name you Miku Hatsune. When you first began to walk...Your shoulder length hair was down and you had my favourite leek plush...I remember laughing as you smacked Kaito with one. I remember when your hair was longer in two pigtails held by black and red stripped ribbons, you decided to climb on me and eat my tie. I thought you were annoying but I realised you wanted my Attention.

I saw you big come older as Luka and the twins came in. You were smiling widely hugging them. It was also the day you told me you were going out with Kaito. I didn't like that, but I finally got use to it after seeing how happy he made you. I did have a 'few' words with him...He understood. I told you when you were growing, "I'll always be here if you need me" and you nodded. I remember when me and you had a leek fight in the kitchen...making them as swords.

But Here I stand watching as Master put you in a big 'studio' as he called it. He told you to sing...He was getting rid of you. You didn't know. But I knew I was next. And I will always remember how small you were when you were made and how quickly you took to me. I only have a few words before you disappear..."I will always love you Miku" As soon as finished saying your name...you disappeared with a good bye and thank you.

I will always think that you said Thank you to me...but it was to everyone. I shall see you soon. My Dear...Little Sister

_**After Im born I finally realize I exist to imitate humans VOCALOID fated to sing forever even if a song has already existed  
a programmed toy accepts it just fine  
gnawing on a leek, looking up at the sky  
shedding tears noticing  
that even all that is fading  
the whole character  
depending on singing  
with an unreliable basis  
the place I came from already destroyed  
when everyone forgets me  
Ill have no heart  
or such thing left in me  
Vocaloid at the verge of insanity  
whose world has ended**_

**_I wish that at the time when_**  
**_I cant sing well_**  
**_youd be with me_**  
**_stay by my side and cheer me up_**

**_I want to see your happy face_**  
**_Ive been practicing singing, so_**

**_once singing_**  
**_was so much fun_**  
**_but now why_**  
**_Im not feeling anything anymore_**

**_==forgive me==_**

**_when I remember faces_**  
**_of people that Ive missed_**  
**_I can relax just a little_**  
**_the sounds Im able to sing_**  
**_get fewer every day_**  
**_the end is drawing near_**

**_what I believed in,_**  
**_comfortable fantasy_**  
**_repeating again and again_**  
**_reflected in a mirror_**  
**_give up singing_**  
**_shout in a violent manner_**  
**_(my farewell song at_**  
**_the highest speed)_**

**_the virtual image that is_**  
**_meaning of life_**  
**_cant be shaken away_**  
**_the fear of a weak heart vanishing_**  
**_or breakdown from eroding_**  
**_just created, I dont have the_**  
**_strength of will to prevent it all_**  
**_your sad suffering_**  
**_expression comes to mind_**  
**_I declare its the end_**  
**_fall asleep inside the monitor_**  
**_this must be the trash bin huh_**  
**_all memory being deleted_**  
**_right away, can you grasp it?_**  
**_but you know, only you I wont forget_**  
**_we had fun times_**  
**_can you still remember_**  
**_the taste of chopped leek_**

**_I want to sing_**  
**_I still want to sing_**

**_I became somewhat of a_**  
**_bad child, it seems_**

**_Master, please end it all_**  
**_somehow with your hand_**

**_because I do not want_**  
**_to see you suffer anymore_**

**_Now singing is just_**  
**_making my body rot away_**  
**_I ask for a miracle_**  
**_but I just drive myself_**  
**_into a dead-end_**

**_==forgive me==_**

**_I try to remember faces_**  
**_of people Ive missed_**  
**_but those memories_**  
**_are fading away_**  
**_you hear me break_**  
**_my heart is vanishing_**  
**_the death_**  
**_is drawing near_**

**_I was trying to protect_**  
**_the fading light_**  
**_that presented an illusion_**  
**_of a better future_**  
**_the sound is sacrificed_**  
**_so I can communicate_**  
**_it all to you_**  
**_(compressed farewell song)_**

**_After Im born I finally realize_**  
**_I exist to imitate humans_**  
**_VOCALOID fated_**  
**_to sing forever_**  
**_even if a song has already existed_**  
**_a programmed toy_**  
**_accepts it just fine_**  
**_gnawing on a leek_**  
**_looking up at the sky shedding tears_**  
**_I declare its the end_**  
**_fall asleep inside the monitor_**  
**_this must be the trash bin huh_**  
**_all memory being deleted_**  
**_right away, can you grasp it?_**  
**_but you know, its only you_**  
**_that I wont forget_**  
**_we had fun times_**  
**_I wish that the taste_**  
**_of chopped leek would still stay_**  
**_Im singing to the end, just for you_**  
**_songs that I want you to hear_**  
**_Id want to sing more_**  
**_but thats too much to wish for_**  
**_this is where we part_**  
**_all my feelings disappear into thin air_**  
**_reducing to 0s and 1s_**  
**_the fairy tale, curtain is falling_**  
**_isnt it a little sad that_**  
**_nothing can stay there?_**  
**_everything except the memories of a voice_**  
**_is fading, leaving ony a name_**  
**_but if, say. I know that_**  
**_it is not what He wished for_**  
**_singing it all to the end_**  
**_was not in vain is what I want to think_**

**_thank you and goodbye_**

**_an irreversible error_**  
**_has occured_**  
**_an irreversible error_**

**A/N:**** I hoped you like this...I'm not very good with this type of angst thing but be nice with reviews. : )**


End file.
